


best friends (until the end)

by mc_friskybits



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, dreamnap - fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, PRISON ARC LMAOOOO, childhood memories :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_friskybits/pseuds/mc_friskybits
Summary: sapnap visiting dream in prison to reconcile. they remember the good old times, and try to forgive and forget.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	best friends (until the end)

There is no pain like losing your best friend, your childhood best friend. It’s a permanent sting, a numbness, a feeling of unrequited love, of guilt. You feel as though you just wasted the past eight years of your life. And, they aren’t even gone. They just casted you to the side like an old toy on Christmas morning. But, deep down, deep, deep down you still care. And why? Because they are your best friend. 

Deep, deep down, Sapnap still cared for his best friend, his mentor, his perfect mirror. That, my friends, is why echos followed his every footstep as he hesitantly walked through the prison corridors. What was he searching for? Reconciliation? Closure? To see the same person he saw before all of the wars? Not even Sap could answer that truthfully. He just knew he needed to find Dream. After years of being a hunter, he learned how to cover ground pretty quickly. However, Pandora’s Vault proved herself to be lifesized. 

Overall, it took Sapnap about three and a half hours to cover half of the prison grounds. It was only before he finally took a break, resting his head against the cold dark interior of the prison, before being messaged by Dream, who ultimately knew Sapnap would have come as soon as possible. 

Dream messaged you: c'mon you’re my best hunter  
Dream messaged you: aren’t you used to finding me  
Dream messaged you: pandas?

A small smile threatened to form on Sap’s face when he read the messages, a part of him didn’t want to give into Dream’s games.  
He scoffed to himself, “Fucker knew I was coming, of course.” The next thing that came through his messages were cords. He nodded, as if he was giving his other hunters a cue to move in or attack. 

But then, remembered he was alone, let out a small breath and mumbled, “just like always.”

Letting the silence in the air hang over him, he felt the urge to say, “just like it used to be” or “just like the good old days” when he would be the only one chasing down Dream. Now, hunting didn’t feel so much like fun and games but rather war and broken hearts. It didn’t feel like breathy laughter or fresh air. It felt like the taste of blood in your mouth and pure isolation. Thoughts of loss and regret swarmed his head while moving slowly toward Dream’s cell. 

He kept repeating, “Is this a good idea? Is this where I’m meant to be?” Being so far in his thoughts, almost walking right past where he needed to be. 

A low breathy chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts, “Sapnap? And here I thought you were never going to make it.” His head snapped to the side to find where the voice had come from. He was met with a disheveled, and broken looking Dream. 

“And here I’m thinking I shouldn’t have come, asshole.” Sapnap was not in the mood, all he wanted was to see his best friend again, his real best friend. 

“No, no, no please Sap… please don’t leave me. I’ve been waiting to see you again, I missed you.” Desperate. The one word that could be used to describe the tone of Dream’s voice. Usually he can be described as cocky, condescending, confident. 

“What. I shouldn’t leave you like you left me? I shouldn’t stop caring like you did? Y’know, Dream I really believed that you cared, that we were equals. That you believed we were equals. Now, I see I was just another one of your silly little pawns, another stepping stone. I wanted to be able to leave you just as easily as you left me but…” Sapnap trailed off, tears stinging his eyes. He no longer made eye contact with the taller man in front of him. Dream, in an act of trust and vulnerability, slowly took off his mask to face the younger male. 

“Sapnap, please don’t cry. You know I’ll start crying too, you idiot,” he chuckled softly, trying to lighten up the situation, “I don’t have an excuse for what I did to you. I wanted power, and I thought that I couldn’t do that unless I left everything behind,” He stared into Sap’s eyes, trying to get a read on what the boy was thinking. They were empty and cold, like the boy had felt too much and nothing all at the same time. Numbness. 

“Y’know I was always watching over you. As much as I didn’t want to be attached anymore, there was always that voice in my head telling me to check up on you. I know you too well to not worry, Pandas.” Sapnap let tears fall from his chin before loudly sighing, remembering when they were younger, remembering how Dream would always come to the rescue. 

“As much as I don’t want to accept it, I always saw you out of the corner of my eye. I thought I was going crazy,” Sap laughed loudly before continuing, “missed you so much I was hallucinating you, imagine that.” They let the silence hang over them, both realizing the weight of their wrongs, accepting each other’s silent apologies.  
Almost as an instinct, or some mutual thought process, the boys sat on the cold prison floor. They sat there in a comfortable silence, remembering the warmth of each other’s presence. It was almost rejuvenating. 

Dream broke the silence first, “Sap I’m really sorry for,” before getting quickly cut off.

“Do you remember that time we got stuck in your room when we were first learning to pick locks?” 

Dream smiled before responding, “We tried to hard to open it that we ended up fucking up the inside of lock and inevetiably getting stuck, yeah Sap I do remember.” They both let small smiles form on their faces and let breathy laughs out. It was nice to remember. 

“Okay, but do you remember we were practicing for a manhunt, and you got me fucking stuck in that tree! You laughed at me instead of helping!” Sapnap let out a hearty laugh remembering the memory fondly. 

“To be fair, that was going to be your second manhunt with George, and it was hilarious.” Dream scoffed, looking offended that Sap would say such a thing. He punched him playfully through the cell bars. He watched as Sapnap flinched and immediately put up his guard. 

“What the fuck? Oh shit, sorry. Sorry, we don’t really play around anymore, I’m always on guard nowadays. Originally being on the side that everyone hated tends to do that to people.” Dream felt instant regret, realizing what he’s put the younger boy through all this time. He played God for too long and forgot that Sapnap was a teenager just like the children that everyone on the other side were protecting. But, unlike those kids, Sap had to fend for himself. 

“Sapnap I- I promise to never leave you again, okay? You don’t deserve to be alone. I never thought about the fact that I would be leaving you alone. I only thought about how I had to leave you to gain power.” He stopped. Was this really what Sap needed to hear? Either way Sapnap looked exhausted, mentally and physically, like all of this was too much. 

He watched as the younger boy laid down onto the prison floor. Slowly, as if not to startle a wild animal, Dream moved to the edge of his cell, where the bars met his entrance, and reached out to play with Sap’s hair. It used to be a nightly ritual, with both of the boys’ love languages being touch. Neither of them were very good at expressing emotions through talking, but this, this was enough. He let out a drained chuckle and listened to it bounce off the prison walls before slumping into a comfortable silence with Sapnap. Maybe this isn’t how it always used to be, but for now, it’s enough. It’s a reminder of the boys they used to be, before all of the wars. It’s a reminder of messy braids and sun spotted skin, of wooden swords and loud laughter, of growing up and forever friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 story and my first time writing about mcyt stuff so !! hope you enjoy it smile


End file.
